conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Allied States Military
The Allied States Military is the military forces of the Allied States of America. They consist of the Navy and the Army. Unlike the United States Armed Forces, the Coast Guard is not a permanent branch of the military, but rather an organization on its own. The Air National Guard no longer exists and has been fully incorporated into the independent National Guard of the Allied States. The Marine Corps has been dissolved and incorporated into formations of the Allied States Army. The President of the Allied States is the Commander-in-Chief of the combined military forces, with the Secretary of Defense as the civilian leader and administrator and the Alliance High Command (formerly Joint Chiefs of Staff) as the field command organization. The overall main purpose of the military is to ensure the safety of all Allied States citizens and assets, at home, and abroad. In the United States Armed Forces, each branch had its own song, however, the Allied States Military has only one song, The Eyes of Texas. Doctrine The official mission of the Allied States Military as found on its website, is to "protect Allied States nationals, friends of the Allied States and assets of the Allied States and its allies." Uniform Code The Uniform Code details the Military's code of conduct and also states its core- and other values. Code I: General provisions *As a soldier of the Alliance, I will give my life to defend the people and the idea of America. *It is my duty to at all times oppose the enemies of my nation, regardless of circumstances; however, still respect them as soldiers on an equal level as that of myself. Code II: Being a POW *If I or those under my command have the means to resist, I will never surrender or order a surrender. *If there are no means to resist, I will attempt to evade capture and rejoin friendly forces. *Only when I have no means to resist or evade capture, and any actions will only lead to the death of those under my command or myself, will I surrender. *If I am captured, my role as a soldier of the Alliance continues; I will continue to resist and attempt escape whenever possible. *As a prisoner of war, when I have no means of escape, I will obey the rules of my captor until repatriation. *In a prisoner of war compound or setting, the ranks and authority of the Military are still applicable; I will continue to treat my superiors as such and if I am the superior, I will take command. *I will never provide information to my captors about my fellow prisoners' plans. *When questioned, I will at no time, to the best of my ability, give information compromising my fellow comrades, the Alliance or its allies; I will only provide my captors with my rank, name, service branch and date of birth. Code III: Treating POWs *If I capture an enemy, I am to treat them with respect, however detain them. *I will never torture or attack the pride of my enemy. *I will ensure that prisoners of war over which I have custody have access to basic necessities; including the ability to wash, eat, drink, sleep comfortably and communicate with relatives. *I will question my enemy, but will accept their refusal to answer my questions. Code IV: Military justice Code V: Values of the Military Structure Alliance High Command The Alliance High Command's (AHC) main responsibility is to ensure the personnel readiness, policy, planning and training of their respective military services for the combatant commanders to utilize. The Alliance High Command also act in a military advisory capacity for the President of the Allied States and the Secretary of Defense. In addition, the Chairman of the Alliance High Command acts as the chief military adviser to the President and the Secretary of Defense. In this strictly advisory role, the High Command constitute the highest deliberatory body for military policy. The Chairman also sits on the Federal Council, a joint-committee of all the presidential advisory councils. Current Members: Unified Combatant Commands Branches Main Article(s): List of active duty generals in the Allied States Military Army Main Article(s): Allied States Army, Equipment of the Allied States Army The Allied States Army (ASAR) is the branch of the Allied States Military responsible for land-based military operations. It is the largest established branch of the A.S. military. Control and operation is administered by the Department of the Army, one of the three military departments of the Department of Defense. The civilian head is the Secretary of the Army and the highest ranking military officer in the department is the Chief of Army Staff, unless the Chairman of the Alliance High Command or Vice Chairman of the Alliance High Command are Army officers. The Allied States Army was formed in early 2007 with the establishment of the Allied States. Marine Corps Main Article(s): Equipment of the Allied States Marine Corps The Allied States Marine Corps (ASMC) consists of the 1st- and 2nd Marine Divisions of the Allied States Army. Both divisions are responsible for providing force projection from the sea, using the mobility of the Navy to rapidly deliver combined-arms task forces. Its ability to respond rapidly to regional crises gives it a strong role in the implementation and execution of American foreign policy. The Allied States Marine Corps includes just over 153,000 (as of October 2009) active duty Marines. The Marine Corps no longer exists as a command body nor a uniformed service branch. Navy Main Article(s): Allied States Navy, Equipment of the Allied States Navy The Allied States Navy (ASN) is the sea and air branch of the A.S. Military. As of 31 December 2011, the A.S. Navy had about 300,000 personnel on active duty. The Navy is administratively managed by the Department of the Navy, which is headed by the civilian Secretary of the Navy. The Department of the Navy is itself a division of the Department of Defense, which is headed by the Secretary of Defense. The highest ranking Naval officer is the Chief of Naval Staff. Air Corps Main Article(s): Equipment of the Allied States Navy Air Corps The Allied States Naval Air Corps (ASAC) is the aerial warfare and space warfare branch of the Allied States Navy. The Department of the Air Force was disbanded in early 2011 and merged with the Department of the Army, thus creating the Allied States Air Corps, however in 2012 it was made part of the Navy. The department is headed by the civilian Deputy Secretary of the Navy for the Air Corps who oversees all administrative and policy affairs. Droids Main Article: Droids (Allied States) The Allied States of America started its droid production in December 2010, after the annexation of the United States. Prior to the event, the Allied States had no interest in the production of droids, however, the EcruFox Corporation had a small fleet of them. With the annexation, Sharp Technologies was given a patent which will be shared with the EcruFox Corporation to develop droids in the Allied States. All previous United States companies which produced droids have been incorporated into either of these two companies. Coast- and National Guard The Allied States Coast Guard, and National Guard are controlled by the Department of Homeland Security in times of peace as well as times of war, however, the Coast Guard is fully under Homeland Security control while the National Guard is still subject to state governors' instructions. These organizations are however fully independent from the Department of Defense as well as the military. See Also *Government of the Allied States *Allied States Category:Allied States of America